Blue Eyed Girl
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Arizona thought she had everything; the wife, the daughter and the family. With her career spiraling out of control, what will she do? What does the little girl with blue eyes and blonde hair have anything to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**GREY'S ANATOMY:**** Arizona's World.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Grey's Anatomy but I wish I did**

"Arriiizonaaa". Whispered a voice to her side. Arizona mumbled a reply before rolling over in her bed and laying face flat on the bed, she slid her hands under the pillow and sighed, she was tired. She had just come off a double shift, losing a little girl in the process, and she was shattered, both mentally and physically. She had to go into work later today but to be honest, she would much rather stay in bed all day and sleep. She however wasn't looking forward to tomorrow because it was her brother, Tim's death anniversary, and it hurt more and more each year, she sighed again as a hand found its way through the tangles of her bed hair, she sighed again.

"Zonna". The voice whispered again as her hand made its way down her spine, sending a tickling sensation down her spine. In her sleep deprived state, she would know that touch anywhere. She rolled over onto her back and pulled the person onto her, wrapping her arms around her neck. Callie smiled as she moved on top of Arizona, laying in between her legs, as Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, pulling her in tighter, needing the comfort she was offering.

"Hi babe". Yawned Arizona tiredly as she closed her eyes again.

"Babe, I have to go to work". Whispered Callie softly as she placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Mmmhmm". Mumbled Arizona as she drifted back to sleep.

"Babe, I have to go to work and Sofia is asleep, will I see you at lunch?". Asked Callie softly as she trailed her finger down the side of Arizona's face softly. Arizona sighed contently, she loved her wife and daughter more than anything, and it was at times like these that she loved her wife more than anything, relieving the pressure that was built up.

"MMhmm". nodded Arizona as her hands loosened around Callie's back.

"Good night babe, see you soon, I love you". Whispered Callie as she placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you too". Mumbled Arizona as she kissed her wife back. Callie smiled and shifted off her wife as Arizona turned to the side. Callie pulled the blankets up over her wife before leaning forward to kiss her forehead, realizing that she was already asleep. Callie walked out of the room, taking one final look in her wifes direction, before smiling again and peeking into her daughters room, before making her way to the hospital. It was four am so it was still dark outside when Callie made it to work. She had an early surgery and rounds to do, so she didn't get to sleep in like Arizona, but Arizona had a longer day yesterday than Callie had, Callie smiled knowing her wife was going to finally get some sleep that she needed, and deserved.

/

Stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and the other around her hair, Arizona felt somewhat better, she was now more awake and she felt content. She rubbed her eyes and made her way into the bedroom and got changed, slipping on her pair of favourite black jeans and pairing it with a magenta pink shirt. She slipped on a pair of socks and dried her hair, before making her way into her daughters room. Sofia Robbin Torres Sloan was sitting up in bed grinning, clapping her hands as her mumma made her way into her room.

"Hello baby girl". Grinned Arizona as she picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly. After a long day at work, coming home and holding her daughter, or her wife, always made things so much better. Sofia giggled and placed her hands on either side of Arizona's face and blew raspberries on her nose, making Arizona laugh and wipe away the baby slobber. Sofia giggled again as she heard her mumma laugh. To Sofia, Callie was Mummy and Arizona was Mumma, to them it was normal so they were trying to make it as normal as possible for Sofia as well.

"Time to get changed baby girl, Mummy wants us to meet her at the hospital for lunch, maybe daddy will come too". smiled Arizona as she walked over to the change table and pulled out a little pink flowing dress and white tights for Sofia. Arizona dressed Sofia before making their way out into the lounge room and feeding her.

"Baby, mumma has to do her hair, Sofia come too?". asked Arizona as she picked her daughter up from her high chair and placed her on her hip, Sofia grinned and clapped her hands. She loved watching her mumma do her hair because she then did hers. Arizona and Sofia made their way into her ensuite before doing her hair in a braid and pinning it back, before smiling at Sofia and brushing through her hair softly. Sofia giggled and clapped her hands. Arizona smiled and picked up Sofia and made her way to her car with the baby bag and her hand bag, she placed them in the car and placed Sofia in her baby seat before jumping in the drivers seat, sending Callie a quick text and then driving off to the hospital to meet her wife in the cafeteria.

Arriving at the hospital Arizona sighed, she really did love her job but right now, she had enough, maybe it was time to take a break? Maybe take a week off? Na, she thought as she shook her head softly and walked around the back of the car and picked Sofia up and out and grabbed their bags.

"You were such a good girl, now lets go see mummy and daddy". Cooed Arizona as she and Sofia walked into the hospital, smiling and waving at everyone she knew and nodding at the nurses. Sofia giggled as everyone waved at her, she loved being the centre of attention. Arizona and Sofia made her way into the cafeteria as Arizona spotted her wife and best friend. The duo walked over to the table where Callie, Teddy, Mark, Richard and Miranda were all seated. Sofia squealed when she saw her mummy and daddy. When they reached the table, Sofia held her tiny arms out to her daddy.

"Hello Princess". Grinned Mark as Arizona handed Sofia over to her daddy softly. Before sitting down next to her wife, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. Callie smiled and placed an arm on the back of Arizona's chair, pushing over the lunch Callie had gotten for her. Arizona smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Hey Zona, I'm sorry about your patient". Smiled Teddy softly, Arizona smiled lightly.

"Thanks Teddy, it was a long double shift and then it just went from crap to worse". Replied Arizona lightly. Arizona reached into the baby bag and pulled out Sofia's lunch box, before handing Mark her box of cheese and crackers.

"How're you feeling? You look tired". Asked Miranda softly and caring. Miranda Bailey, called Nazi to everyone else, was usually one to not show emotion or to show that she doesn't care for anyone, but for some reason, she liked Arizona, seeing Arizona with a family and wife shows to all the surgeons and interns and doctors alike that even tho you're at hospital all the time, you can still have a family and a life.

"I'm okay, just incredibly tired. In the past 72hours, I've had about four hours sleep over all. But I had to come in today, I've got two major surgeries and I have to check in on some patients from last night". Smiled Arizona softly as Sofia handed her mumma a piece cheese, trying to give her some love. The occupants of the table laughed.

"No thank you baby, mumma is fine". Smiled Arizona as Sofia shrugged her shoulders.

They sat around the table talking, Callie talking about the surgery she just did about fixing a spine, Mark talking about the face he put together and Teddy talking about the surgery she just did about saving a teenagers life doing an 8 hour surgery. Sitting there listening to everyone talking, Arizona smiled. She loved her family more than anything and these people, these surgeons, were her family. There was Aunty Teddy, she always gave Sofia lollies and chocolates, she loved to spoil her, then there was Aunty Miranda, she loved to give Sofia hugs and cuddles and kisses, and last but not least there was Uncle Richard, he love buying teddy bears and little dresses for his little niece. These people here were her family, the ones she loved and trusted with Sofia's life and nothing could change that.

"Arizona? Isnt that your mum and dad? But who's that little girl holding your mums hand?". Asked Teddy as she stared curiously behind Arizona. Everyone turned in their chairs and true enough, there was Arizona's mum and dad, but the little girl holding her hand was someone Arizona didn't know. The little girl looked to be about five, with bright blue eyes and blonde hair, she looked exactly like Arizona, but she didn't have a sister, or did she?

**So this is just a little something I had going on in my head, hope you like it! Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own greys anatomy**

Callie was staring at her wife waiting for her to move but Arizona couldn't, it was as if there was super glue on her seat making her stick there. All she could do was sit there and stare at her parents, and the random little girl. Who was this little girl? So many questions were running through her head and so many what if situations started to begin. Is this my sister? My cousin? What on earth is going on.

"Ari? Go talk to your parents". Whispered Callie as she nudged her wife. Arizona nodded her head silently and stood up and walked over to the trio.

"Hello mum, general". Smiled Arizona softly as she hugged her parents. She then turned her gaze to the little girl studying her closer. The little girl definitely had her eyes and her hair but the eyes, they looked slightly different to her own but also similar in another way, the eyes, she knew them from where, but the where wasn't coming to her mind.

"Ari, is there somewhere we can talk, in private?". Her mother asked softly.

"I um, sure. Lets go to my office". Replied Arizona as she looked over her shoulder at Callie and told her she'd call her, before showing the trio to her office. Arizona walked in and held the door open for them as they walked in. She walked over and sat in the arm chair, whilst the trio went and sat on the lounge with the little girl between them. They were seated in silence, Arizona not knowing what to say and her parents not knowing how to say it.

"What's going on?". She asked curiously as she looked back and forth from her mother to her father.

"Do you remember before Tim went away for the last time, the girl he spoke frequently of, the one we didn't meet at his funeral?". Her mother asked softly. Of course Arizona remember, Tim talked about her non-stop and he said that when he got home, it would be his last because he found the girl, the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Well, yeah, what about her?". Arizona asked curiously. What'd she have to do with anything?

"This little girl is her daughter". Replied her mother.

"Yes... What does that have to do with anything?". Asked Arizona. Where on earth was her mother going with this?

"Arizona really, are you that daft? We come here with a little girl, with blue eyes and blonde hair may I add, just like you and your brother. Then we talk about Tim and the girl, can you not put two and two together?". Her father asked. Arizona glared at her father, he could be a douche, but today he was the biggest douche of all.

"So what you're saying is that little girl, this little girl with blue eyes and blonde hair is Tim's daughter, which means she's my niece..?". asked Arizona. Was this really happening? Was this little girl really her niece. Her mother nodded her head as she turned to the little girl next to her who was staring at Arizona intently.

"Zonie, this is Jasmine, your niece. Jasmine, this is your Aunty Arizona". Her mother said. Blue eyes met blue eyes as they stared at each other. Jasmine was curiously as to who this blonde woman really was, but she sure was pretty. Arizona also wanted to know who she was and why she was here.

"Um,.. hello?". Smiled Arizona as she waved to the little girl. Jasmine grinned as she stood up from the lounge and made her way over to stand in front of Arizona. They stared at each other for what felt forever before Jasmine spoke.

"Can I hug you?". She asked softly. Arizona smiled and nodded her head before opening her arms. Jasmine smiled and launched herself into Arizona's arms. Hugging this lady reminded her of her mums hugs, it also made her realize how much she missed her mum. Arizona pulled Jasmine onto her lap and sat back so she could continue talking to her parents.

"Um what happened?". Asked Arizona as she looked down to Jasmine curiously. Her parents looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Jasmine, why don't you go play over there? They have some dolls and stuff". Smiled Arizona, as she pointed to the childrens play table over in the corner of her office. Jasmine grinned as she walked over to the play table and sat down, playing with the dolls with a smile.

"Okay mum, start from the beginning". Said Arizona with a nod as she settled back down in her chair.

"Um, well, her names Jasmine Marie Robbins, her mother named her after Tim as the legacy, um she has just turned four, she called us up looking for you and then she told us what was happening and then she dropped her off on our doorstep with a letter to you and she left. She left Jasmine with us". Replied her mother softly.

"Mum, why did she want to talk to me? What happened?". Asked Arizona. Her parents shared another look, deciding on which parent should her.

"She's dying Zonie and in her will she listed you as Jasmine's guardian". Replied her father.

"What do you mean she's dying? Wait, what do you mean I'm her guardian? What the hell is going on?". Asked Arizona.

"Here honey, this will explain everything". Said her mother as she handed Arizona a letter. Arizona took the letter from her mother curiously, before opening it up and reading.

_Dear Arizona Robbins;_

_You don't know me and I don't really know you, but this little blue eyed blonde haired girl is your niece. When Tim and I were together, the only person he talked about was you. Ari this, Ari that. Before he went away, I told him I was pregnant, it was the happiest day of his life. He died before he got to tell you but now, I'm dying and Jazzie has no-one to go to, except you. I've spent a long time thinking about this and I realized that you're the right one to raise Jasmine. Even tho I've never met you, what other people think of you sure does speak volumes. Tim, he loved you more than anything in the world, even I sometimes had to compete with you but he spoke so highly of you and how you wanted to be paediatric surgeon, the best in the world. I've looked you up and you've become that, exactly what Jasmine needs. I know I don't have to say this but please tell her about me. I don't want her to forget about me as her mum, or Tim as he dad. Ask her who her daddy is, she will show you a picture of him. She doesn't go anywhere without it. Promise you will look after her, she's my life and now, she's yours. I've sent your lawyer all the papers you need, you just need to go to her and sign it and then everything is all yours. Please take care of her._

_Sincerely, Alisha Jones. _

Arizona looked up to her parents and wiped away the stray tear that had fallen, was this really happening? Had she just gotten custody of this little girl her niece?

"Arizona?". Asked the little girl. Arizona turned around to face Jasmine.

"Yeah sweetie, whats up?". Asked Arizona as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm hungry". She replied softly. Arizona grinned, just like her father, always hungry.

"I'm going to take Jasmine down to the cafeteria to get some food, we will continue this conversation when we get back". Said Arizona as she turned to look back at her parents as they both nodded their heads.

Arizona stood up and walked over to Jasmine, who had her hands up wanting to be picked up. She smiled and leant down to pick her up and placed her on her hip. Arizona walked out of her office and made her way down to the cafeteria, taking in deep breaths along the way. Everyone was going to stare, which is what everyone did once they walked into the cafeteria. She looked back to where she was seated before and noticed Teddy, Callie and Mark still there with Sofia. Arizona walked over and grabbed some fries and some nuggets for Jasmine, and a sandwich and fries for herself, along with two drinks. She then proceeded to make her way to the cashier and paid for her purchases, before walking over to the table and placing her tray on the table. She sat down with Jasmine on her lap and handed Jasmine a nugget, Jasmine grinned and accepted the nugget with a smile. Arizona smiled down at Jasmine as she continued to ignore the stares being thrown her way, appreciating the silence, before Callie chose to disrupt it.

"Babe? Whats going on?".

**So chapter two, hope you like it. Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, it's muchly appreciated. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

"Um, Mark and I have surgery to go to, so we um, we better go, yeah, we better go". Said Teddy as she gave Arizona the look saying she will call her later. Arizona smiled softly in appreciation as she handed Jasmine some food. Teddy nudged Mark to make him move. Mark glared at Teddy, he didn't want to leave because he wanted to be there for his best friend, but the look Teddy was giving him, he would be dead if he didn't obey, he sighed in resignation as he passed Sofia over to Callie and smiled at her. Teddy and Mark left swiftly, leaving Arizona and Callie to talk. They sat in silence for a few moments, Arizona thinking how she was going to tell her wife they had a new adoptee.

"Jasmine, this is my wife Callie and my daughter Sofia, can you say hello?". Asked Arizona as she nudged her niece. Jasmine turned to Callie with a grin.

"Hi, do you want a nugget?" asked Jasmine as she tried to hand Callie a nugget.

"No thanks sweetie, I'm fine". Smiled Callie. Sofia grinned at Jasmine and clapped her hands, Jasmine smiled at the little girl next to her.

"Jasmine is Tim's daughter". Replied Arizona softly as she poked at her lunch, not really feel like eating it anymore.

"Tim, as in, your brother Tim?". Asked Callie softly..

"Yeah, as in my brother Tim". She replied.

"Wow".

"Ahuh".

The pair sat there in another moment of silence, Arizona had told her half of the story, now how was she supposed to continue? Could they handle having another person living underneath their roof? Were they going to need to get a bigger house?

"I'm her parental guardian". Whispered Arizona as she looked down.

"You're what? Her parental guardian? Her mom doesn't even know you". Replied Callie.

"Her moms got c-a-n-c-e-r, she wrote me a letter saying Tim found out before he died and that he wrote a will putting his unborn child in it and he had told her all about me so, she said, I'm the one that he would want her to go to, apparently every second word out of his mouth was about me". Laughed Arizona lightly as she wiped away her tears that had fallen. Whenever she spoke about her brother, it made her miss him even more and it made the tears want to flow and to never stop flowing.

"Ari, if you want to keep her and look after her, then I'll be here, every single step of the way. When we got married we made an oath and a promise to each other and to god, to be here for each other through thick and thin, and I'm not going anywhere. Promise. I love you too much to go anywhere and it'd never leave you, especially when you're going to need me". Whispered Callie as she reached over and squeezed Arizona's hand softly. Arizona looked up at her wife tearfully.

"Thank you Calliope, I love you". Whispered Arizona. Callie smiled and leaned forward placing a kiss on Arizona's lips, lightly brushing away the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"I love you too, so much". Replied Callie as she smiled into the kiss.

"Hey Jasmine, would you like to stay with Callie, Sofia and I for awhile?". Smiled Arizona tearfully as she looked at Jasmine.

"Is it ookay with my mommy?". She asked curiously. Arizona's voice got caught in her throat, she couldn't tell this girl her mum had cancer and was going to die, she had to lie, well try at least, she was never very good at lying.

"Of course it is pumpkin, your mums the one who suggested it" smiled Arizona tearfully.

"Yay! Big sleep over!". Grinned Jasmine.

"Yeah honey, big sleepover!". Grinned Callie in response.

Arizona smiled softly at the trio, she hadn't known Jasmine for very long but she could tell Jasmine would fit in well with her family, Sofia was grinning at Jasmine as if she was her long lost sister, it had to be one of the cutest things Arizona had seen, she smiled softly. She grabbed her phone just as it vibrated, seeing that she had a few minutes before she had to leave to go and scrub in, but realized she was screwed because her mother had just messaged her and told her they were leaving but would return tomorrow.

"Oh crap, who am I going to get to babysit the girls? I have two major surgeries to do and my mum just sent me a message saying they had to go home and the day care is closed today!". Groaned Arizona as she placed her arm on the table and laid her head down on her arms.

"Dr Robbins?". Asked a timid quiet voice from behind the quad. They turned around and seen Dr Meredith Grey standing there, smiling softly. Sofia seen Meredith and clapped her hands, reaching out for her. Since that time that Meredith and Derek had baby sat for them, Sofia loved seeing her Aunt Meredith and she loved visiting her Aunt as well because she told the funniest stories and gave the best hugs. Some of the other doctors and nurses were quite jealous because they wanted to be Sofia's favourite just so their parents would like them and talk to them.

"Hi Dr Grey". Laughed Callie softly as she handed over her eager daughter to her. Meredith accepted Sofia into her arms and placed her on her hip, cooing and grinning at Sofia, placing a kiss on her forehead. Sofia giggled as she leant forward and placed a slobbery kiss on Meredith's cheek, causing Meredith to laugh softly.

"What's up Dr Grey?". Asked Arizona tiredly. Meredith shifted Sofia on her hip one last time before giving Arizona her full attention.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you're in need of a babysitter, and I've got nothing on, I'm only meant to be studying but I can babysit for you if you want? I mean afterall, I do love this little girl, she's like my best friend, but a mini version". Replied Meredith softly as she nuzzled her head into Sofia's neck, escating a laugh from the little girl.

"Are you serious?". Asked Arizona.

"Well uh yeah, if I wasn't I wouldn't have offered". Replied Meredith.

"Oh thank goodness! Yes, I would love if you babysat for me!". Grinned Arizona.

"Shouldn't you be studying Grey?". Asked Callie as she narrowed her eyes at Meredith. Callie had been helping Meredith with her oral boards in the hope that she would pass and hit top mark and by the way things had been going, Callie knew Meredith was going to hit top mark.

"Yes, but your WIFE needs a babysitter, and I can babysit for her". Replied Meredith as she emphasized on the word wife with a smirk. Arizona turned to her wife and slapped her softly on the arm.

"Thank you Meredith, I would love if you could babysit for us. Um, Jasmine, this is my friend Meredith, Meredith, this is my niece Jasmine". Said Arizona as she introduced the two. Meredith smiled down at the little girl.

"Hi, I love your shirt! Purples my favourite colour!". Grinned Meredith. Jasmine looked down at her shirt then looked up at Meredith and grinned.

"Thank you! Purples my favourite colour too". she replied. Arizona smiled, Meredith had recently found that she could connect with kids really well, that was one of the reasons why Arizona had been thinking of ways to bring Meredith over to paediatrics, well, Arizona had actually named the plan, "Bring Meredith to the Darkside", causing Callie to roll her eyes at her wife.

"Jasmine, I have to go and save some kiddies, but Meredith is going to look after you and Sofia for me, is that okay, I trust her wife my life and yours and Sofia's lives as well?". Asked Arizona softly as she turned to look at Jasmine. Jasmine looked cautiously between Arizona and Meredith.

"And we can go to the park if Aunty Zona lets us and maybe some ice cream". Smiled Meredith as she bounced Sofia on her hip.

"YAY Park! ICE CREAM!". Grinned Jasmine as she clapped her hands. Arizona smiled and stood up, grabbing her tray of rubbish in the process, she then leant over and kissed Jasmine's head, before turning and looking at Meredith and Sofia.

"Bye baby, I love you". Whispered Arizona as she gave Sofia a kiss on her cheek, which cascaded a laugh from her.

"Thanks again Meredith, page me or Callie if something happens and you need us ASAP but about Jasmine's thing..". started Arizona as she turned to look at the girl in question softly.

"I wont say anything about anyone or anything. She's just a friend whose staying with you". Interrupted Meredith. Arizona turned back to face her and smiled softly, since Sofia had constantly wanted to see Meredith, at home and outside of work, Arizona and Meredith's friendship was quite strong, but at work, Arizona was Meredith's superior so they had to keep a professional relationship at work.

"Thanks Meredith, I'll explain it all to you later, I'll see you all in a few hours". Smiled Arizona as she gave Callie a kiss before walking away to prepare for surgery. Meredith turned to Callie.

"She okay?". Meredith asked softly.

"You saw it too didn't you?". Asked Callie with a sigh. Meredith nodded her head.

"I did". She replied.

"She will be fine". Said Callie. _I hope _

/

After a long day of babysitting, Sofia and Jasmine were now asleep and Meredith could finally try and get some studying done. The trio were now in the tunnel, Sofia and Jasmine were asleep on one end of the bed with a pillow on either side of the girls so they wouldn't fall, with Sofia's head down Meredith's end and Jasmine's head down the other end, with Meredith seated cross legged at the end. All day she had evaded questions about who the little girl really was, all she told them was that her name was Jasmine and she was a friend, but for some people, that wasn't enough. Teddy and Mark had both come to her aid at one point when certain nurses and doctors wouldn't leave her alone and that annoyed her, some people really don't have a clue as to what they're doing or what they're saying. Meredith sighed and ran a hand over her face, she could easily fall asleep as well, but she really needed to study, otherwise Callie would kill her, she after all was going to be her prodigy and Meredith was going to pass the oral boards with flying colours, she was going to make sure of that. Meredith felt a shuffle on the bed and looked down to find Sofia's head on her lap, Meredith smiled and reached down to run her fingers through Sofia's hair, smiling as she sighed in her sleep. Sofia started to cry softly which startled Meredith from the studying she was doing. She placed her books on the gurney next to herself and picked Sofia up gently, placing her legs around Meredith's waist and laying Sofia's head on her chest, before rubbing her back softly, trying to calm her down. As soon as Sofia's head touched Meredith's chest, her tears started to subside, it looked as tho Sofia had a nightmare. Meredith kissed Sofia's forehead softly and continued to rub her back as she relaxed into the gurney. Earlier throughout their time together, Meredith had gotten to know Jasmine, realizing why Sofia had fallen in love with her cousin and making her heart break at the same time when Jasmine asked for Meredith to fix her mommy because she knew she was sick, Meredith sighed. _The poor little girl, sighed Meredith._

"Meredith?". Asked a voice to the side. Meredith looked to her left and smiled as Arizona walked down the corridor taking her scrub cap off.

"Hey Ari, how'd surgery go?". Smiled Meredith as Arizona sat down on the gurney next to Meredith, placing a soft kiss to her daughters head, smiling when she didn't stir.

"It went good, few complications but good. How long they been asleep for?". Asked Arizona as she sighed tiredly.

"Um, Sofia for about two hours, Jasmine? For about an hour.. Jasmine and I had a good chat". Replied Meredith.

"Yeah? About what?". Asked Arizona as she took her gaze away from her daughter and looked up at Meredith.

"About her Mom, telling me she knew she was sick and then asked if I could fix her. Broke my heart". Replied Meredith softly.

"Oh? Im sorry you had to go through that". Whispered Arizona softly as she turned her head to look at Jasmine and her tear stained cheeks. She ran her hand through Jasmine's hair softly.

"It's okay, it'd do anything for your family, you know that, and Jasmine is now a part of that family". Smiled Meredith softly.

Arizona smiled softly, she did know that and she would never forget that.

**So big chapter guys, I didn't realize I had gone over the 2000 mark, I just kept writing and writing, hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and I just want to say whatever happened in the finale, everyone will still live on in my fic.**

Calliope walked through the front door of her house and frowned, why was it so silent? Arizona would be cooking dinner right about now, she would be singing and dancing around the kitchen whilst Sofia would sit in her high chair and clap and now with Jasmine, the sound would be louder but for some reason tonight, there was no sound. Calliope walked curiously into the lounge room and placed her things on the chair, surprised to find Arizona laying there on the lounge with her eyes closed alone.

"Babe? What're you doing down here? Where are Jasmine and Sofia?". Asked Callie softly as she knelt down in front of her wife and ran her hand through Arizona's soft blonde hair.

"They're having a sleepover at Aunt Mer's and Uncle Derek's because I was going to come home from surgery late and so were you, Mer offered. I was watching television, but I must have fallen asleep". Yawned Arizona as she sat up and stretched. Calliope took the advantage of Arizona sitting up to slid in next to Arizona and wrapped her arm around her. Arizona smiled and leant into Calliope, relaxing into her side. Callie moved the hair out of Arizona's face and kissed the side of her head.

"So we have the house to ourselves?". Asked Calliope with a grin. Arizona laughed softly.

"Yeah babe, we have the whole house to ourselves". Smiled Arizona as she leant up and placed a timid kiss on Calliope's lips.

"Can we have sex and have pizza in bed?". Asked Calliope with the grin on her face widening.

"We can do everything and anything you want babe". Smiled Arizona as she snuggled into the side of Calliope closer. Calliope wrapped her other hand around Arizona and pulled her in tighter, placing another kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you, you're so beautiful". Whispered Callie.

"I love you too, you're amazing". Replied Arizona with a smile as she nuzzled into Callie's neck and sighed. Callie slid down a bit and got comfy, before reaching over and grabbing the television remote and switched the television on, grinning as Arizona's favourite show came on.

"You sure know a way to a girls heart Calliope Torres". Grinned Arizona as she turned her head from where it laid on Calliope's chest to watch the television as Criminal Minds came on from the start. Calliope grinned at her wife's cutness, she sure was the luckiest girl in the planet. After Criminal Minds had finished, Arizona turned and grinned up at her wife. Calliope felt the hairs on the back of her neck go up and she turned and seen Arizona grinning up at her.

"What?". She asked confusedly.

"I love you". Smiled Arizona softly.

"I love you too babe". Smiled Callie as she placed a small kiss on Arizona's lips.

Arizona grinned and stood up, she placed her legs on either side of Calliopes lap and sat on her, straddling her. Calliope grinned. She was about to get lucky. Arizona attacked her wifes lips as Calliope ran her hair through Arizona's soft blonde locks, escating a moan from the latter. Lucky there were no children home because the two ladies were about to show each other how much they loved the other.

/

"Meredith?". Asked a small timid voice from the door way. Derek had received a 911 page from the hospital and had to leave the girls at home. Meredith had put Sofia and Zola to bed first before watching a movie with Jasmine. She placed her medical journal on bedside table next to her and looked to the doorway where Jasmine was standing.

"Hey sweetie, what's up? Cant sleep?". Meredith asked softly. Jasmine shook her head softly. Meredith scooted a little bit on the bed so she in the centre and pulled back her duvet, allowing Jasmine to jump in. Jasmine quickly hurried across the floor boards and slipped into the bed next to Meredith, holding her stuffed animal in her arms. Meredith turned on her side and wrapped her arm around Jasmine and pulled her in closer.

"Whats wrong sweet heart?". Asked Meredith. Jasmine sighed and snuggled into Meredith.

"I miss my mommy". She whispered tearfully. Meredith ran a hand through Jasmine's hair softly.

"Your mommy loves you sweetie, I promise. No matter where you are or where she is, she will always love. Okay?". She asked softly. Jasmine turned around and laid her head on Meredith's chest and nodded.

"Mmmhmm". She said softly as she wiped away her tears. She squeezed Meredith softly, she didn't have her mommy but she had a friend in Meredith and an Aunt in Arizona and Callie. She smiled softly, she still had a family.

/

Meredith walked through the entrance of Seattle Grace and smiled at the nurses and other doctors walking past. She held a sleeping Sofia in one arm against her chest whilst holding Jasmine's hand. Derek had the day off and was taking Zola fishing which meant for Meredith to take the girls in. Sofia squirmed in Meredith's arms as she tried to get comfortable she relaxed by placing her head in the crook of Meredith's neck. Meredith and Arizona had an agreement to meet in Arizona's office in the morning so she could see the girls, and Meredith was just following through with the request. They made their way up to the paediatrics department getting a few stares in the process, Meredith was use to the stares but Jasmine wasn't, Meredith knew every time someone stared at them because when someone did, Jasmine squeezed Meredith's hand and got closer to her. Meredith smiled softly and walked and knocked on Arizona's office door before walking in when she was allowed. Arizona was seated behind her desk with her pen in her mouth and was typing away ferociously.

"Arizona?". Asked Meredith softly as she entered. Arizona stopped typing and looked up with a frown that turned upside down once she realized who was standing at her door.

"Oh hello baby". Grinned Arizona as she made her way over to the trio. Hearing her Momma's voice, Sofia woke up from her short nap and grinned at her momma as she clapped and held her hands out to her. Meredith obliged the little girls request and handed her over to her momma, smiling as she received millions of kisses from her momma. Arizona then turned and smiled at Jasmine.

"How did you sleep sweetie?". Asked Arizona with a smile. Jasmine smiled tiredly up at Meredith before looking back over at Arizona.

"It was okay.. I slept in Meredith's bed". She smiled softly as she covered her yawn with the back of her hand. Arizona rose one eye-brow and looked quizzically over at Meredith. Meredith smiled softly and shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"She missed her mommy is all and I gave her some support, knowing what its like to not see your mother very often". Meredith replied softly as she wrapped one arm around Jasmine and pulled her into a side hug softly, smiling down at her as she grinned up at Meredith. The poor little girl had a rough night, hopefully she could get a few winks of sleep now.

"Do you want to lie down on my sofa sweetie? I've already done rounds and I don't have to do anything unless its an emergency and I'll get paid for that". Said Arizona softly as she motioned to the lounge on the other side of her office. Jasmine nodded softly and made her way over to the lounge and laying down softly. Meredith walked over to her and grabbed the blanket off the back of the lounge and draped it over the little girl before making her way back over to Arizona and Sofia and kissed Sofia's head softly.

"Bye baby.. Ari, we need to talk later okay?". Asked Meredith as she ran a hand softly over Sofia's head. Arizona nodded her head, she knew they had to talk as well, just not in front of the kids.

"Thanks again Meredith". Smiled Arizona.

"Always Zona, I've got your back".

**So there you go, new chapter. Sorry about the late update everythings just.. just going insane. Read and review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did.**

"Meredith". Whispered a voice to her side. Meredith groaned and mumbled something incoherently in reply before she snuggled down underneath her blankets and pulled it over her head to try and block out the voices. She had just done a 48 hour shift and she had 5 hours before she had to get back to work, so she decided to sleep in an on-call room, hopefully to be undisturbed but someone had a different idea.

"Meredithhh" whined the voice again. Meredith flicked the blanket over her head and stared at the person disturbing her sleep with a slight frown on her face.

"Zona, I've been awake for over 48 hours I need sleep". Groaned Meredith as she flopped down on her back, throwing the pillow over face.

"Mer, I need to talk to you". Arizona said tearfully. Meredith took the pillow of her face and stared at Arizona, she knew that face and she knew something was seriously wrong. Meredith's heart broke as Arizona didn't often ask people to talk or for help, but when she did, everyone knew something was really wrong.

"Zona? What's wrong?". She asked softly as she moved over in the single bed and held her arm out to Arizona, holding the blanket up for her to lie down as well. Arizona slipped off her shoes before climbing in next to her friend and wrapped her arm around her waist and laid her head on Meredith's chest. The single bed was a tight squeeze for the two of them but they made do with what they had like they had every other time they needed to talk or was down, this was their meeting spot and it made Arizona as well as Meredith feel safe.

"Zona, what happened?". Meredith asked softly as she rubbed Arizona's shoulder softly. Arizona wiped her tear that had fallen.

"I lost a patient today, he reminded me of Tim and I guess it just really hit me". She replied softly.

"I'm sorry Zona" replied Meredith softly as she rubbed Arizona's arm softly. Arizona turned herself into Meredith's side and closed her eyes and wiped away her tears. Meredith looked down at the blonde in her arms. Yes, Christina was her person, her best friend but Arizona had become quite easily one of her best friends and she was always there. Meredith slipped her phone out of her scrub pocket and sent Calliope a message telling her to get to the on-call room they were in now because her wife needed her. Meredith knew that no matter how much he tried or wanted, the one thing Arizona needed was her wife, and she wasn't her wife but she was still there for her friend.

The duo laid there for a while before they heard the door knob twist and the door opened to reveal Calliope. Arizona lifted her tear stained face off of Meredith's chest and stared at her wife, the one thing she didn't count on was for her tears to flow more, they didn't seem to want to stop. Meredith leaned down and kissed her friends forehead before slipping out of the room quietly to not disturb them, she didn't get her sleep in that on-call room but she knew she could find a room somewhere.

Calliope's heart broke at the sight of her distraught wife. She slipped off her shoes and placed her lab coat on the chair before locking the door behind her and quickly made her way over to Arizona and slipped into take Meredith's spot and wrapped her arm around Arizona and brought her wife in closer. Arizona wrapped her arm around Calliope's waist and placed her head on Calliope's chest and cried, she felt the tears flowing and she knew there was nothing she could do as they wouldn't stop. Calliope ran her fingers through Arizona's hair in comforting motion, she had heard about Arizona's patient that died but she didn't know how it had affected her or why it affected her as much as it currently did.

"Ari, what happened?". Calliope asked after awhile of comforting her wife. Arizona used Calliope's scrub top to wipe away her tears before swallowing to try and get rid of the feeling in her throat.

"I had a patient, his name was Tommy, and he um..he was in a car accident with his mom on the way to pick his dad up from the airport. His dad was a marine.. but his injuries were too advanced.. but when I saw his father walk in with his uniform on.. all I saw was Timothy.. that broke me Calliope. It broke me. I miss Tim". Cried Arizona as she shifted so that she was practically on top of Calliope. Calliope sighed and wrapped her arms around her wife and just held her, giving her the support she needed to keep going and being the strong, energetic, bubbly wife she knows and loves.

"I just want my brother here. I want him here. I wish he was here so he could meet the daughter he never knew but is so much like him, to meet my wife, to meet our daughter and to see who I turned out to be" Arizona cried softly before Calliope just wrapped her arms around her wife and held her tighter as she rubbed her back lovingly and supportingly.

"If your brother was here, he would be as proud of you as I am. You are this amazing, perky, incredible and beautiful person and surgeon. You put so much of yourself into your work it's just so amazing, you look after all of your patients as if they're your own children, it's truly amazing. Timothy would be so proud of you" Calliope whispered softly a she kissed her wife's head. Arizona sniffled and wiped her eyes before lifting her head off of her wife's chest before looking up at her wife. Callie smiled down at her wife before wiping away her tears with her thumb before leaning forward and kissed the tip of her nose softly.

"You remind me of Timothy, you're so kind and compassionate and you make me smile and laugh when I really don't want to. But you do. He did that too" Arizona said softly as she smiled at her wife. Calliope smiled at her wife lightly before grinning.

"The slight difference my love? I have sex with you and touch you and make you scream my name" Calliope replied softly with a smile as Arizona snorted with laughter in reply before turning her face and grinning up at her wife with her huge dimply smile.

"I am certainly glad you get to kiss me and touch me and have sex with me.. because I get to make you scream my name as well, it's purrrrfect" purred Arizona as she leaned forward and kissed her wife softly on the lips. Callie smiled at her wife as she purred, it made her realize that her wife seemed to be feeling better and to look up. Callie wrapped her arms around her wife and held her tighter as she kissed her again.

"I love you Arizona Jane Robbins"

"I love you too Calliope Iphengia Torres".

**Here's your new chapter, hope you like it. Reviews are most welcome!**


End file.
